1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous mixing feeder, capable of adding and mixing at least one kind of an additive with a powdery or granular main material, and continuously supplying the same to the next step quantitatively.
2. Related Art
When a powdery or granular main material is needed to be supplied with at least one kind of an additive added thereto, to a supply portion of an extruder or an injection molding machine, a method (A) or a method (B) mentioned below is adopted on the whole.
(A) A method of supplying a main material and an additive by a screw type feeder to a supply portion of an extruder or an injection molding machine.
(B) A method of mixing a main material and at least one kind of an additive by a batch type mixer and storing the same in a storage tank, and supplying the mixture stored in the storage tank to a supply portion of an extruder or an injection molding machine via a transport pipe.
Among the above-mentioned conventional techniques, the method (A) involves a problem in that the quality of the molded products can be irregular due to difficulty in homogeneously dispersing an additive in a powdery or granular main material when it is used as means for supply to an extruder or an injection molding machine.
Further, the method (B) involves a problem in change of the mixing ratio of an additive to a main material due to adherence of the mixture to a transport pipe when an adherent material is included, or unevenness of the material due to separation during passage in a transport pipe when materials with a large specific gravity difference are included.